powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Shell Game
Shell Game is the second episode of Power Rangers Super Samurai, the second season of Power Rangers Samurai. It is the debut of Blue Super Samurai Ranger, and the concept of summoning zords with Rangers absent, using the Samurai Union Disk, to combine Claw Armor Megazord. Synopsis The Rangers must defeat an armored Nighlok without Antonio's help due to his samurai morpher falling out of his pockets and Bulk and Spike taking it by accident. Plot Kevin, Mike and Emily are training at the Shiba house. Kevin and Mike are slicing fruits and Emily practicing her symbol power. She makes a huge boulder, which almost crushes Kevin and Mike. The boulder rolls and hits a bench. After seeing that they couldn't stop the boulder, Mike says that he wishes that their swords could cut through the rock like Deker's sword and Kevin responds that they should hope that they never have to fight something like that. More or less jinxing the Rangers' luck. In the Netherworld, a Nighlok arrives that Octoroo and Xandred don't recognize. He says he serves a bigger power. Master Xandred not caring at all, just sends him to make fear in the city as Armadeevil is unbeatable because of his shell. Jayden and Mia are shopping for a dish that Mia hopes to make, that involves oysters, chocolate sauce, and brussel sprouts. Jayden makes a whispers a joke to himself saying, 'explain it to the paramedics.' After he said that, Mia was confused because she didn't know what Jayden said Spike finds a cell phone (the Samurai Morpher). Bulk believes the phone should be returned. The Rangers train until the Gap Sensor alerts them to battle. Mentor Ji tries to contact Antonio, but Bulk answers the call. Antonio continues his fishing. Armadeevil begins the attack on the city. Red Ranger attempts to take on the Nighlok but the hard shell deflects the attack. Red and Pink Rangers are unable to penetrate the shell. The remaining Rangers arrive to the scene. Armadeevil transforms to a ball mode. The Rangers summon their Power Weapons to break the shell. But they had no effect. Bulk and Spike enter the scene. Emily noticed Bulk and Spike, Armadeevil turns around and roars at Bulk and Spike, which made them run away with Antonio's Morpher. Jayden Convinced Mike and Emily to get Bulk and Spike to safety while he, Kevin, and Mia hold off Armadeevil, but then Armadeevil triumphs them with his invincible shell, after that, Mike and Emily turn back to make sure that they're okay. Armadeevil starts drying out and recovers in the Sanzu River. At the Shiba House, the Rangers plan their next meeting. Kevin has the right idea. Antonio continues his fishing excursion. Octoroo is impressed with Armadeevil's success. Mentor Ji attempts to call Antonio again. Bulk tries to answer the phone, but ends up throwing it on the floor. The Gap Sensor alerts the Rangers to battle. Armadeevil begins his next attack. Antonio enjoys fishing while the citizens are running in panic. The Rangers face Armadeevil with Kevin's plan. The attacks weaken the shell with a series of Symbol attacks. Red Ranger gives the Black Box to Blue Ranger. The Rangers occupy the Nighlok while Blue Ranger transforms to Super Mode. Super Samurai Blue Ranger performs the Super Spin Sword Splash attack to defeat Armadeevil, who grows into the Mega Mode. The Rangers summon their zords and form the Samurai Megazord. Blue Ranger leads the finishing attack, but the shell protects Armadeevil from the attack. The Rangers perform Kevin's idea with three old formations. The attacks are unable to break the shell. Blue Ranger summons the Claw Zord with the Union Disc. The Rangers form the Claw Armor Megazord and did the Double Katana Strike, but that was also unable to break the shell. The rangers formed the Samurai Battle Cannon. The cannon defeats the Nighlok. Bulk and Spike return to the fishing dock. Bulk drops the phone in the original location where he and Spike found it. Mike and Emily find Antonio and they were relieved to see that he was ok. While they were walking towards him, Emily noticed that his morpher was on the ground. Emily picks it up and Mike said that they're going to bail at him again. They went and tapped Antonio on the shoulder (which he didn't expect to happen because he was listening to music) and Emily gives the morpher to Antonio. Antonio is surprised to see 34 missed calls, he asks Emily and Mike what happened, but they don't tell him. Cast *Alex Heartman as Jayden Shiba (Red Samurai Ranger 1) *Najee-De-Tiege as Kevin (Blue Samurai Ranger) *Erika Fong as Mia Watanabe (Pink Samurai Ranger) *Hector David Jr. as Mike (Green Samurai Ranger) *Brittany Anne Pirtle as Emily (Yellow Samurai Ranger) *Steven Skyler as Antonio Garcia (Gold Samurai Ranger) *Rene Naufahu as Mentor Ji *Jeff Szusterman as Master Xandred & Octoroo (voices) *Felix Ryan as Spike Skullovitch *Paul Schrier as Farkas Bulkmeier *Mark Mitchinson as Armadeevil (voice) Power Discs *Red Samurai Ranger - Lion (Spin Sword), Samurai (LionZord), Tiger (TigerZord) *Blue Samurai Ranger - Samurai (Hydro Bow), Dragon (Hydro Bow), Super, Dragon (Super Dragon Splash), Samurai (DragonZord), Swordfish (SwordfishZord), Super Samurai Combination *Pink Samurai Ranger - Samurai (Sky Fan), Turtle (Sky Fan), Samurai (TurtleZord) *Green Samurai Ranger - Samurai (Forest Spear), Bear (Forest Spear), Samurai (BearZord), Beetle (BeetleZord) *Yellow Samurai Ranger - Samurai (Earth Slicer), Ape (Earth Slicer), Samurai (ApeZord) *Gold Samurai Ranger - N/A Errors *When the Rangers power up the Mega Blade to attack with the Samurai Megazord, a cut scene with a ranger spinning a Samurai Disk on the Spin Sword can clearly be seen on closeup, despite there being no Spin Swords in the cockpit. This is due to footage from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *As the Zord battle was two different zord battles, the "Over-the-leg" shot of Armadeevil quickly shows the leg of the Samurai Megazord and not the Claw Armor Megazord which is what they're using at the time. *When the Rangers form the Claw Armor Megazord, Antonio's console is missing. * The Octozord and Clawzord are summoned and emerge from Antonio's fishing cart as per usual, however Antonio appears to be sitting on the cart when he is fishing which means the zords would either not have been able to leave or they would have warned Antonio by their departure that someone had summoned them and thus something is a miss. However they were summoned effectively and Antonio remained none the wiser. *When the Claw Armor Megazord struck Armadeevil with the Double Katana Strike, a scene where he previously got by the Tiger Drill Megazord was shown again during that. *Armadeevil said he was drying out, but there was a scene showing that he didn't dry out. Notes *The Rangers do a sort of roll call during their Zord summoning sequence, in which they refer to themselves not by color but by element, like in the toys. *This is the first time since his debut that Antonio doesn't morph, due to the fact that the Shinkenger episode this episode was based off of was the last one before the debut of Antonio's counterpart, Genta Umenori. *Armadeevil was Destroyed **As such, Kevin's fight using the Black Box is pure American footage and the portion of the Zord fight involving the Claw Armor Megazord is an edit of two different Shinkenger episodes since the Japanese counterparts of both weren't introduced until after Genta's introduction, making this episode the first time since Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' third season when completely different Zord and Monster footage have been spliced together. Also, Dayu's Japanese counterpart is edited out of the Japanese footage since Super Samurai 's Dayu had already left the ship. **Kevin's morph to Super Samurai was taken from Shinkenger Act 30 . *Armadeevil is very similar to the first-season monster Soccadillo, while the manner in which his shell is cracked is more akin to the tactics used to weaken second-season monster Turbanshell. See Also (fight footage & story) (Blue Samurai Ranger's Super Samurai Mode debut) Category:Episode Category:Super Samurai Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode